James Zanasiu
For the Furtopia version of this character, see James Zanasiu (Furtopia). For the anti-matter version of this character, see James Zanasiu (anti-matter). For the virtual version of this character, see James Zanasiu (AI). For this character's son, see James Zanasiu Jr. Dr. James Zanasiu was a former biologist at the Nevadan military installation known as Pelvanida. While his speciality is biology and the sciences, he has also shown remarkable skill with firearms, in particular a Remington 870 shotgun. Character Sheet His initial character sheet (posted by Serris) was as follows: Name: James Zanasiu Age: 25 Species: Human Faction: Scientist Knowledge: First aid, some weapons familiarity, knowledge of facility layout. Powers/Cybernetic enhancement: N/A Personality: James is a jovial and friendly man. He appears carefree and irreverent but he can turn serious when the situation demands. He works mainly in the biologic enhancement department but he has spent some time in the weapons department. Equipment: Colt .45 pistol with 2 15 round magazines. This remained the same throughout the RPs with the exception of "Appearance" as new column. There, he was described as being of average build, black-haired, with slightly tanned skin and approximately 5'9" with slate-grey eyes. Character history Before Februrary 2009 Dr. Zanasiu was born somewhere in the United States (though the location of which is not specified). He graduated from Columbia University in New York City. (Ask the Characters) His grandfather worked on the atom bomb in World War 2. (the Disease) Februrary 2009 Dr. Zanasiu was stationed inside his locked down lab when the terrorists struck. After he and his Clydesdale assistant killed the two terrorists who invaded, he met up with Werner Donitz. After "forming their own security team" as his assistant put it, they then proceeded to search the base for survivors with Dr. Zanasiu as their de facto leader. Aided by Rudyard Shelton from the control room, they manged to form a large team of resistance members against the terrorists. Under Zanasiu's leadership, the terrorist threat was defeated. (Darwin's Soldiers) Afterwards, Zanasiu lost his job along with everybody else involved with the terrorist incident. He was given the opportunity to redeem himself by leading an away team through the Einstein-Rosen Bridge, but the attempt appeared to have failed. (Card of Ten) July 2009 Dr. Zanasiu later learned from General Jake Moby of Crimson Base about a regue team of scientists called Dragonstorm who had taken over Pelvanida. Assembling a team composed of most of his old allies and some new ones, he invaded Pelvanida and attempted to take it back. Instead the base was destroyed. (Survival of the Fittest) September 2009 Following this, Zanasiu led his team around the coasts of America finding and destroying the remaining Dragonstorm bases. After the Dragonstorm incident, Admiral Donald Tennes offered James and his new mate Sharon Varma 3 million dollars in hush money, as well as the termination of the government blacklist on him. (Disruptive Selection) October 2009 Sometime after that, Zanasiu helped Werner Donitz locate Hans Donitz, who had gone missing. Zanasiu rescued Hans and shut down a time-traveling team of thieves led by Richard Warden. (Pavlov's Checkmate) After 2009 Following this, Zanasiu married Sharon Varma and had two children, James Zanasiu Jr and Erik Varma-Zanasiu (Junior's last name may imply he was born before they got married). He lived a life of fame due to the American government choosing him to be one of three scientists credited with the invention of the Einstein-Rosen bridge (along with Yuri Kerzach and Rudyard Shelton). James published a book sometime after 2039. It recounted his experiences as the leader of his ragtag team, and self-described it as a "memoir slash novel". However, when Shelton and Hans died unexpectedly of brain hemorrhages, James met with Werner, Pomson and Kerzach to discuss the eerie similarities in their teammates' deaths. (the Disease) Zanasiu and Kerzach devised a plan to find the cure that hinged on Zanasiu leaping through the bridge to 2053. He did this, and briefly met Agent Malte Kerzach who wiped his short-term memory and returned him to 2033 cured. Thus his antibodies became the source of the cure that prevented the worldwide epidemic of Shelton's disease. (Chasing Seconds) Appearances *''Darwin's Soldiers (GOF RP)'' (first appearance) *''Card of Ten'' *''Survival of the Fittest'' *''Fool's Gold'' (mentioned only) *''Nietzsche's Soldiers 2'' (mentioned only) *''Disruptive Selection'' *''Pavlov's Checkmate'' *''the Disease'' *''Chasing Seconds'' **"The Meaning of Love" **"Origins" Trivia *James is the first character seen in the GOF canon and also has the first registered kill. *His killing of Richard Warden is chronologically the last kill seen in all of Darwin's Soldiers. **Note that the above two pieces of trivia are no longer accurate as of Chasing Seconds; Johan is revealed to have survived the Pelvanida Incident, and Pomson's killing of Werner Donitz is now the chronologically last kill seen. ("CS:The Man Who Was an Island", "Signs of the Father") *James is the only character to appear in the Darwin's Soldiers, Insane Cafe, and Holidays 2k13 canons. *James is the only character to appear in stories written by three different authors. Category:Humans Category:Main Characters Category:Pelvanida personnel Category:Card of Ten characters Category:Darwin's Soldiers (GOF) characters Category:Darwin's Soldiers:Survival of the Fittest characters Category:Darwin's Soldiers:Disruptive Selection characters Category:Scientists Category:Characters Category:Pavlov's Checkmate characters Category:Leaders Category:Chasing Seconds characters Category:The Disease characters Category:Darwin's Soldiers Drabbles characters Category:Males Category:Zanasiu family tree